The magic blue box
by Artdirector123
Summary: Miss Frizzle and her class get stranded in space on a field trip and need the help of one of miss frizzles old friends.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the magic school bus or doctor who. please comment!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

(with Miss Frizzles)

It was that time again: time for another fieldtrip to space. Today they were studying Saturn and it's rings. The class had to admit, it was a bit strange looking at them close up. They didn't look anything like the pictures close up.

"Miss Frizzle, why aren't the rings connected like in all of the pictures?" Keesha asked.

Miss Frizzle smiled and said," That's a very good question Keesha! You see, Saturn's rings are actually made up of thousands of bits of rock, its moons, and other particles from space. They are constantly in motion to escape from being pulled towards the planet because of the planets massive gravitational pull. The cameras that take pictures of the planet capture the bits that make up the rings in motion from a distance, so you can see them individually."

The class nodded their heads, while Ralphie looked out the window. "Uh, Miss Frizzle? Remember how you said Saturn pulls things toward it because of its gravitational pull?" He said. Miss Fizzle turned toward him and nodded. "Well, it's pulling something directly toward us!" He said. Miss Frizzle ran to the window just in time to see meteoroid hurtling towards the bus.

" Everyone get to your seats! Hang on children!" she said running toward the drivers seat. She began pulling levers and pressing buttons to get out of the way of the space rock, but it was to quick. WAM! The meteoroid slammed into the bus, sending it flying. The lights flickered inside the bus for a little before half of them stayed on. Miss Frizzle got up. " Everyone alright?" She said looking around. Everyone was getting up. No one looked like they had broken a bone or had taken to much damage, just a bit shaken.

"I'm fine." Said Tim. Carlos and Ralphie nodded as well.

"We're all ok." Wanda said as she helped up Keesha and Phoebe helped up Dorothy Anne.

"Arnold? What about you?" Miss Frizzle said a bit worried. Everyone looked to the back of the bus where the red head was clinging for dear life to the seat.

"I-I knew I should have stayed home today!" He exclaimed. Miss Frizzles smiled. Arnold was obviously fine.

"All right. If everyone is ok, then I think it's time to head home! Seatbelts, everyone!" Miss Frizzle said in her usual cheery voice. The children had enough for one day, and she could tell. It was best to head home.

"Thank you!" Arnold said happily.

She smiled, put the bus into drive, and stepped on the gas….but nothing happened. She looked confused and trued again; still nothing happened. She tried one more time. This time she heard a strange grinding noise.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked.

Miss Frizzle got up and opened the secret compartment that lead to the engine of the bus. When she opened it, smoke and a few sparks poured out. As she coughed she quickly closed it. "Well that's unfortunate." She said, a small frown appearing on her face. "Well class, it looks like we'll be stuck here for a while-" she said but was cut off by the class.

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison. They all started panicking.

"We're going to be stuck here forever!" Ralphie shouted.

"We're lost! Stranded! Alone! Hopeless in space!" Carlos said hysterically.

"This never happened at my old school!" said Phoebe.

"I KNEW I SHOLD HAVE STAYED HOME TODAY!" Arnold shouted.

"Children, children! Please calm down! This is not the time to panic!" Miss Frizzle said.

"Not the time to panic?! This is the perfect time to panic!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Trust me, we'll be fine!" She responded, "All I need to do is call up an old friend, and we'll get out of this situation lickity-split." She picked up a phone and began dialing.

"HOW?! According to my research, there are no other life forms out here in space!" Dorothy Anne said incredulously.

Miss Frizzles turned to Dorothy after dialing with a sparkle in her eye and said, "Well I'm sorry Dorothy, but I'm afraid your research is wrong."

"Hello?" a voice with a British accent picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello Doctor!" Miss Frizzles said happily.

"Valerie? Is that you?" The voice said.

"Yup, and I need a little favor." She replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

(with the doctor and companions)

"We're lost again, aren't we?" Amy said to the Doctor, her arms folded over her chest. The Doctor was busy working at the consul of the TARDIS. They were somewhere out in deep space.

"We are not lost. The TARDIS is just being a bit wibbly wobbly and not taking us to our desired location." the Doctor explained.

"Soooo we're lost." Amy said.

The Doctor sighed in defeat. "Yes we're lost." the Doctor said.

"Does this usually happen?" Rory asked. This was only his second adventure on the TARDIS.

"Unfortunately, yes." Amy said. The Doctor shot her an annoyed look. He was about to respond when he heard the phone ring. He went over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello Doctor!" a cheerful female voice with an American accent replied.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he recognized the voice on the other end. He hadn't heard from her in decades! " Valerie? Is that you?" he asked, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Yup!" she replied, "an I need a little favor."

"Well what is it? I'd be happy to help out an old friend like you!" He replied cheerfully.

"That's great!" she replied.

Amy and Rory exchanged confused looks. "Doctor, who is Valerie and-" Amy began but was cut off by the Doctor shushing her. Amy glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"So what do you need?" The Doctor asked.

"Well my class and I were out by Saturn's rings and I was teaching about them when a meteoroid hit the bus. The engine is on the fritz, and I need your help fixing it." Valerie said.

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, but I just find it funny that your type 80 can do all sorts of amazing things like shrink and grow that you always brag about, and yet it can't take a hit from a simple meteoroid! I told you those things were unreliable."

"And yet you're the one who's always getting lost in space!" Valerie said. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he heard her snicker on the other end.

"I am not always getting lost. My TARDIS literally has a mind of it's own!" The doctor said in reply. He could practically see her rolling her eyes at him and he could definitely hear Amy and Rory laughing. He signed as he said, "Ok, maybe I am. But anyways, you said you needed my help, what's the place and date of where you are?"

"We're still near by the rings of Saturn, facing the sun. The date is March 16, 1996." Valerie said.

"Good, now I must warn you, I have regenerated a couple times since we last met…" he said trialing off.

"How many?" she said.

"…well, seven to be exact." He replied.

Valerie sighed. "You really should be more careful." She replied.

"I am careful! I'm the king of careful!" the doctor replied.

"I'll just have to take your word for it. Just please head over soon, alright?" Valerie said.

"Alright. See you soon!" The doctor said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Amy asked as the doctor headed over to the consol.

"That was an old friend of mine, or should I say, a very, very, very old friend of mine." Said the doctor with a grin as he was typing in the date Miss Frizzle had given him. "And right now, we're going to go see her!" he finished grabbing a leaver. "Hold onto something!" he said as he pulled it, causing the TARDIS to shake and make it's usual whooshing sound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

(with Miss Frizzle)

Miss frizzle heard a click as the doctor hung up. She smiled as she put down the phone. All they could do now was wait.

"Miss Frizzle, who was that?" Wanda asked.

"That was an old friend of mine, I called him up to come get us out of this situation." She explained.

"How is he going to do that?!" Tim questioned, "We're all the way out by Saturn! There is no way he could reach us in-" Tim was cut off by an indescribable whooshing sound. All the children huddled to the side of the bus near the door and peered out the window. They saw a tall blue wooden box.

"What is that?" Dorothy asked.

"It must be an alien space ship!" Ralphie said. The other kids rolled their eyes at him. Miss Frizzle on the other hand smiled. Ralphie was right, but it wasn't just a space ship. It was a time machine too.

"Ralphie, It's obviously not an alien space ship! If it was, why is shaped like a phone both and why does it say 'police box' on it?" said Phoebe.

Ralphie's shoulders slumped. "I guess your right." He said.

"Hey guys look! The door's opening!" Keesha said. And sure enough, it was. The doors to the strange blue box opened up and a man looked out the open door. A bright smile was on his face. He had messy dark brown hair that was swept to the side. He was fairly tall and lean. He was dressed strangely, he was wearing a tweed jacket a dress shirt and a bow tie. He waved at the bus from where he was. Miss Frizzle waved back.

"H-how is he doing that?! How is he out in space with out a space suit?!" Carlos asked incredulously. The man ducked back in the box, and the phone in the bus rang. Mis fizzles picked it up.

" Just to let you know, my type 40 had a small upgrade. It's able to create a force field large enough to surround your type 80 so you or I can go in and out of the two without a space suit." The doctor said before hanging up. Miss Frizzle put the phone down and opened the door to the bus.

"Miss Frizzle?! What on earth are you doing?!" Wanda cried.

"Don't worry class. My friend, the man in the blue box, set up a magnetic force field around the bus and his ship, similar to the earth's magnetic field, creating a pocket of air so that it's safe to peer outside without a space suit." She explained.

"He can do that?" Tim asked. Miss frizzle just nodded. The kids in the class were astonished.

The man poked his head out again and said, " Hello Valerie! How've you been? Still ginger I see!"

"Good to see you Doctor." Miss Frizzles responded.

"Doctor? How will a doctor help us?" Pheobe asked.

"Just wait and see." Miss frizzles said.

The Doctor went back inside the TARDIS for a second before coming back with a rope. He swung the rope a few times before tossing one end and shouting, "catch!" Miss Frizzles caught the end and tied it to the handy cap railing of the bus. The doctor tied the other end to the railing of the nearest staircase of the TARDIS. He, Amy, and Rory pulled themselves along on the rope to get to the bus.

"Ok, let's get right to it shall we?" The doctor said upon entry, Amy and Rory following behind.

"Wait, mister." Said Dorothy, "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" He replied proudly, straightening his bow tie.

"Doctor who?" Tim asked.

"Just the Doctor." He replied.

"What are you doing in outer space? Who are those two?" Keesha asked.

"These two are my companions, Amy and Rory, and before I forget…" He said turning to Miss Frizzles, " Valerie, these Two are Amy and Rory, some people who have been traveling with me recently. Rory and Amy, this is Valerie, a friend of mine who is a school teacher on Earth."

"Hello, Valerie. Nice to meet you." Amy and Rory said as they shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you two as well. Any friend of the Doctors is a friend of mine." Miss Frizzles said happily.

"So what are you guys doing in space?" Keesha asked again.

"Oh just traveling. Seeing different planets, meeting new people, going on adventures throughout time and space, that sort of thing." the Doctor said.

"You can travel through time?!" Ralphie gasped. The Doctor nodded with a grin. The class was shocked. They new Miss Frizzles could do that, but they never imagined anyone else could. 'This man is just like Miss Frizzles!' the class thought.

'Oh no!' Arnold thought after that revelation, 'Not another one! I don't think I can handle two people like Miss Frizzles! Oh, I knew I should have stayed home today!'

"Wow! A guy that can travel through time and space! That's pretty 'far out'!" Carlos said. The class rolled their eyes.

"Carlos!" they said in unison like every time Carlos tried to make a joke. But this time was different. This time there was someone laughing at the joke. Every one looked at the Doctor to see him chuckling.

"What?" It's funny!" He said, making Carlos smile. "Anyways, let's see what the problem is." He said as he opened the compartment. Some smoke, though less than before, came out, and the Doctor took a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver before closing the compartment coughing. "Well that's a good." The doctor said looking at his sonic screwdriver, "Nothing is too damaged in there, just a few things need some retuning and a few parts moved back into place, nothing too bad." "though with the smoke, this area is definitely not safe for the children to be while I'm working." he said the turning to Amy and Rory, "Ok, I need you two to get the kids into the TARDIS to wait until I'm done. Keep the entertained, and don't let them touch anything, especially the green, wibbly wobbly, bingo bongo lever."

"Why not that lever?" Amy asked.

"Because it's my favorite lever and only I can touch it." The doctor said grinning madly.

Amy and Rory gave each other a look and nodded before tuning to the children and beginning to help them out the door. "How are we supposed to fit in that tiny little box?"

"Same way we did." Amy said.

(time skip)

As Amy and Rory opened the TARDIS the kids marveled at the inside. "But-but how is this possible?! It's small on the outside but big on the inside!" Pheobe said.

"It's bigger-on-the-inside technology. From what the Doctor said, the TARDIS, the place where you are now, is expanded into an extra dimension. That's the best he could explain it to us with out our heads exploding." Amy said.

"Wow! This guy must be from the future!" Carlos said.

"Actually, we're not really sure what time period he comes from." Rory said, "Out of curiosity, what were you all doing in space?"

"Oh, that's easy! We were on a field trip!" Wanda said.

Amy and Rory stared at the kids for a second before Amy said, " A field trip? This is just an average field trip for you guys?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Arnold said, "She's always taking us on crazy and dangerous field trips, like to the moon, the bottom of the ocean, into a nest of bees, even back in time!"

"Did you say back in time?!" Rory said, jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah. Why is that such a surprise to you? Didn't the Doctor say he took you on adventures back in time too?" Tim asked.

"Well yes, but we figured the Doctor was the only one with that technology! Well, there's River, but that's another story and we don't really know much about her yet." Amy said.

"Who's River?" Rory asked.

"Long story, You wouldn't understand. I don't even fully understand her yet." Amy said, "Anyways, how would you kids like a tour of the TARDIS. It would be a good idea since even Rory hasn't seen all of it yet."

"You mean there's MORE?!" Wanda asked in surprise.

"Yep!" said Amy, "and we better get started soon or we won't finish before the doctor's done fixing the TARDIS."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(with the doctor and Miss Frizzle)

"Let's get started on this." The doctor said, with a medical mask covering his face, to prevent himself form breathing in to much smoke. He opened the compartment again and stuck his head inside for about a minute and the pulled his head out. "Huh. So that's where yours is bigger on the inside." he said, "For a little while there I thought you had gotten rid of the bigger-on-the-inside technology all together!"

Miss Frizzles smiled at him. "Oh I would never do that, but I do have to hide it from the children. They don't exactly know about who I am." She explained. Suddenly Liz hopped up on her shoulder.

"Hey, who's that little fellow?" the Doctor asked pointing to Liz.

"Don't you remember Liz?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah! That little robot you've had forever with chameleon technology! Guess I didn't recognize him!" The doctor said smiling behind the mask. "Funny that a robot with chameleon technology disguised itself as a chameleon! Almost ironic really!" "Anyways, I better get to fixing your TARDIS up, Geronimo!" He said as he entered the engine room through the compartment. It was very large, but not quite as large as his TARDIS's engine room that was below his control room. It didn't have the swing either that was in his. 'Oh well I guess!' he thought as he got to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(With Amy and Rory)

"And this is the Library." Amy said opening the door.

"Whoa!" most of the class said.

"Look at all the books! There must be thousands of them!" Pheobe said. There were shelves of books that seemed to go on forever upwards.

"The Doctor must do a lot of reading." Ralphie said.

"Why is there a pool in here?" Dorothy asked. In front of them was a large swimming pool with a water slide and a diving board.

"Well…I don't really know…" Amy said a bit sheepishly. "Anyways, how about we move on to the kitchen!" She said closing the door. The class nodded and followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(a bit later with Miss Frizzle and the Doctor)

"Out of curiosity, why didn't you just fix your ship yourself?" The doctor said as he came up out of the engine to grab another tool, "Not that I don't mind fixing your ship, I do like to fix things after all."

"Well for one, I couldn't exactly fix it when the children were around with out them finding out, and two, while I have always been better at flying a TARDIS than you," She said pausing to hear the doctor shout 'hey!', "and have always been amazing at sciences of all kind, I'm not very good at fixing my TARDIS."

"Well I guess that's understandable. I don't think you've been in quite as many dangerous situations to where you might have to repair your ship as I have, seeing as you're still on your 3rd regeneration." He said.

"True, I hear you've fought off another Dalek attack on earth in during WWII." She said.

"Yeah, but they got away again. But next time I see them, they'll be in big trouble, but hopefully, that will be a long time off." The Doctor said from inside the engine room. Miss Frizzle heard a few clicks and then some buzzing and all the lights in the bus turned back on. He crawled out of the engine room and said, "Well I think that should about do it! Glad to be able to help you and see you again. You really should call me to come see you more often."

"Thank you for the assistance Doctor. It's been a pleasure to see you as well, and I hope to be able to see you soon too." She said to him with a smile.

"Well I better call up Amy and Rory and tell them I'm done." He said picking up the phone on the bus and dialing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(with Amy and Rory)

"This place is amazing! That gadget room was incredible!" Tim said.

"The Doctor seems really crazy like Miss Frizzle, I mean, all that he had to eat were fish sticks, custard, bananas, and something called jelly babies!" Carlos said.

"And his wardrobe is just as wacky as hers! There were all sorts of crazy cloths in that costume closet in the hall. I think the craziest thing though was that multicolored coat that looked like it was made out of ten different kinds of fabric!" Wanda said.

"This place is insane!" Arnold said.

Amy smiled. It had been fun showing them around. Suddenly, her phone buzzed In her pocket. She took it out and answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"Hello Amy! I just got done fixing up Valerie's bus. You can bring the kids back, alright?" The doctor said on the other line.

"Ok. We'll be right over." She answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(timeskip)

(in the bus)

After the Doctor and his companions had parted ways with the class, Miss Frizzle began to fly the bus home.

"Wow Miss Frizzle, you sure have some crazy friends!" Keesha said.

"Well, he can be a bit eccentric, but he is definitely one of the best and closest friends I have." She responded with a smile.

"I can see why you're friends, you both have a lot in common. I mean, you both have crazy machines that can travel through time and space, and you both seem to really like science." Wanda said.

"That we do, Wanda, that we do." She said smiling and shared a look and a wink with Liz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(in the TARDIS)

"Hey Doctor, there's something Rory and I've been wondering about." Amy said.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Well the kids said that she took them back in time. How can that be?" Rory asked.

The Doctor bit his lip and went back to working at the consol. "Doctor, what aren't you telling us?" Amy said crossing her arms.

"Well…. Valerie's a time-lord, or in this case, a time-LADY, like me." He said.

"I thought you said you were the last time-lord!" Amy said putting her hands on her hips.

"And I wasn't lying! I really thought I was at that time. I hadn't heard form Valerie, or knew where she was for ages, and before that we tended to bump into each other fairly often, so I assumed the worst." He said with a small frown.

"That doesn't really sound like something you'd do though." Amy said.

"Well that was faces ago, when I wasn't quite as optimistic as I am now." he said, "and now that I think about it, if she's still around, then Mary might be also!" The Doctor started smiling brightly.

"Who?" Rory asked, confused.

" Mary! Mary Poppins!" the doctor said as he began pressing buttons and pulling levers.

Amy's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute, are you telling us that Mary Poppins, that nanny from the Disney movie was REAL?!" Rory said in disbelief.

"Yup! And if we're lucky, she still is!" The doctor said smiling before pulling a lever. "Hold on to something!" he said as the TARDIS began to shake a whirr. Amy and Rory held onto one of the railings for dear life. Looks like they were off on another crazy adventure to who knows where with that mad man in a box.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end!

please review1


End file.
